


Wailing Away On The Wall On The Strand

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Like any sensible fertility goddess, Ishtar recognize that the vessel she inhabits is ready to be bred, and seeks the male servants of Chaldea to impregnate her with a powerful child. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Wailing Away On The Wall On The Strand

"No, it's fine, I insist," Ishtar moaned, her legs spreading apart and revealing her bare, slick pussy, wearing nothing but ribbons in her hair, a stocking up along one leg, and a sleeved glove on the opposing arm. Otherwise, the body she inhabited, the lean and sleek, ripe body of Rin Tohsaka, lay bared atop a table, an offering of sweet lust with a big smile and a ready expression. "It's the perfect time to plant some seeds. I want this vessel to know the joy of childbearing. She’s ready for a harvest, come plant a seed in me." She had been hasty, wild, throwing herself in front of the men and offering herself without any thought or hesitation, an utter lack of control that showed off the bare and shameless heat.

The hungry eyes of men looking upon the beautiful woman offering herself up to them. It was shameless, right out in the open, pleading and inviting in ways that had all attention squarely upon her now. There was a purity and a beauty to Ishtar's offer, to the naked desperation and heat of her shameless display. She was on offer for them, bared and pleading for them to enjoy her, to have of her in ways so bare in their exposure that they couldn't resist her, could they? A woman of her beauty deserved it. Deserved all of it. So, the eager shuffle and queueing up of men wanting their turn with the lovely goddess had her smile growing bright, a glimmering rush of excitement and desire she knew was going to be everything she could have wanted. 

Cu Chulainn was the first one up, grabbing at Ishtar's legs and spreading them out a bit wider as he pushed forward, a firm and confident thrust right into her. His thick, ready cock plunged in, and Ishtar let out a delighted gasp she felt the powerful man take her. "Exactly what I was looking for," she moaned, biting her lip and shivering under the joy of this hefty cock thrusting into her, pounding away with a confident shove and a ready, firm certainty, exactly what she craved. "If any man can breed me like I need... Set a standard for these others. Let them have to follow you!" She had to rile him up. had to make Cu Chulainn want to fuck Ishtar senseless as a matter of pride.

Hard, confident thrusts imposed upon Ishtar the certainty and the confidence that the goddess craved. He couldn't resist letting himself go, couldn't help but embrace all of the hunger and the desire that pulled him in. And as he went, Ishtar took it, shuddering under the utter desire and embracing the pleasures that came about hard and sudden. A thick, ready cock pushing hard into her lit her whole body, and Ishtar was overjoyed to feel him upon her, the strong grip on her legs and the senseless thrusts forward, a ready rush of pleasure and smoldering desire that left her a bit dizzy under it all. Cu Chulainn had the kind of strength and fervor only the son of a god could, and he took all of that out on her in the best of ways now.

The 'line' behind Cu Chulainn was not a very organized or even one. Guys had to peer out from the ides of what was going on, for the excitement and the commotion of watching him rail Ishtar. This was one hell of a sight, his hefty cock shoving into the slender girl and hitting her hard. Cu Chulainn had ever reason to fuck Ishtar hard as he could, the body she inhabited having been that of his old master, and all the tensions and frustrations that once came rom serving under Rin now had their outlet, as messy, frantic thrusts claimed her. Ishtar could feel that frustration; this was about so much more than just fucking a woman who demanded it, and therein lay the magic of this.

As Cu Chulainn let loose the rush of hard, messy cum flooding into the needy woman's pussy, it set aflame the others, left an incredible bar for the other men to follow, and it pushed Ishtar to a frantic, loud orgasm, a messy and heaving rush of pleasures as potent and as senseless as she could take. His cum pumped into her with intensity, with fire, with an overwhelming mess of utter pleasure and lust that had her crying out for him. The pleasure was senseless and potent, leaving her smiling and slumping against the table, letting her legs fall limp as Cu Chulainn drew back from her pussy, now loosened up and leaking his ample seed.

"Don't leave me waiting too long," she purred, looking to the nearest man. Robin Hood stood in a pair of shorts, dressed for summer rather than for anything practical, but it let him reach into said shorts and fish out his own fat cock, getting it right into Ishtar as he stepped up to fill the space that Cu had just occupied, ready to pick up the slack and get fucking all the same. Ishtar gasped in delight as he pressed upon her, a sudden show of desire and ferocity that definitely took the bait. Having such a beast of a man fuck her as hard as he had meant that now, the stakes were clear and over the top, wild rushes of pleasure and desire that left no time or sense, a lustful rush of burning hungers and focused, ready needs .The want and the lust that flared up was all driven by a singular purpose now, and one that suited Ishtar's needs perfectly.

With reckless vigor and impressive speed, Robin Hood fucked the goddess like he had something to prove. No sense or restraint to spare her a moment. He just went all out on her, grabbing her hips for stability and tugging down against him, pulling her in and making sure she was immediately, hopelessly under his thrall, igniting her pleasure centers and getting her to moan and heave in wild appreciation for what he could do to her.

And it worked. "Fuck me just like that!" Ishtar gasped, biting her lip and writhing on the table as she let Robin Hood show off what he was capable of and allowed the pleasure to plunge her deep into this smoldering delight. The joy and the relief of getting filled like this brought her everything she needed, rushes of wild desire and satisfaction that she didn't for a moment want to shy away from. On her back, she had a prime chance to look up along Robin Hood's rather exposed body, appreciating it with sultry looks meant to further excite him, to keep him focused on her, to make him want to pound her even harder to elicit more sultry expressions of utter desperation.

The lofty decadence of lying there and being served by a man ready to breed her was everything that Ishtar could have hoped it was. She let him take her, let the thrusts wear her down s she soaked in the delight and the heat of being taken, pushed to her limit and then past it too by a servant ready to put her through her paces, pushing her to a powerful, wild orgasm, one that she was utterly, carelessly unashamed of letting consume her. "Paint my insides white," she pleaded, showing off a careless and brazen side of herself and her appetites far beyond what anyone was ready for. Rather than deny herself the pleasure and satisfaction of just abandoning sense for the sake of careless indulgence, Ishtar embraced what she craved, let the pleasures dictate her wild plunge down without any concern for respectability or sense.

Robin Hood gave her what she wanted, hips bucking with erratic fervor as the pleasure swelled and he hit that shameless peak. No restraint, no control. The pleasure was unmistakable, senseless, and Ishtar let out the most shameless and reckless of noises as she took his load. By now, the room was a bit awestruck by the bare, wanton heat of this goddess, by the way that Ishtar showed off a slutty need for cum so powerful and bizarre that it kept everyone involved perplexed, hungry, leaning into this with greater curiosity and interest. They wanted her, and the curious allure of seeing her shift and sway like this pulled them in closer.

Karna was just as swiftly upon Ishtar, pushing her legs up over her shoulders as he moved with sudden fervor to thrust into her. She didn't even realize he was there, waiting right behind Robin Hood, until she was already stuffed full of cock and howling out in grand, wild ecstasy as she was filled. "Getting rougher with me now?" she gasped, head rolling as she soaked in the pleasures of hard, focused thrusts pounding down upon her. The thrill of an escalating, rougher pace excited her in ways she just had to elan into, moaning in sweet surrender under the thrill of hard thrusts pounding into her. Karna folded her so abruptly in half as he went all out on this, shoving with a detached frenzy that felt cold, feverish. Hot.

Each pound into Ishtar's snug pussy was dutiful and steady, driven a powerful push and a confidence that brought her very sudden and senseless pleasures, abrupt rushes of desire she didn't have a second to deal with or control, just hit by the overwhelming mess of shuddering heat that washed over her. She didn't have a whole lot of time to control her downward spiral, startled by how swift and indecent these pleasures came on. "You're hardly a gentleman, but such a professional," she moaned, remaining happily folded and fucked into submission.

The only ending to this was another orgasm, a smoldering rush of pleasure throbbing up powerfully through her and dragging Ishtar into the joy, a sense of bliss that further galvanized her certainty that being bred by a bunch of eager male servants was the best way to go. Karna came deep inside of her, had her squealing and shivering in glee as she took on all this pleasure, the mess of gooey, hot spunk pumping deep into her, setting her aflame with a shameless rush of joy only getting stronger with each pass, a raging, senseless conviction.

"Keep coming, please. I can take more. The only way to be sure is to have you all fuck me." She looked at the next man up, at the burly, towering frame of Vlad Tepes stepping up, and Ishtar felt ready to melt.

Rolling her over onto her stomach, he tugged didn't steady her out over the table so much as he just rolled her around and pulled her down onto his cock, her legs flailing about as they scrambled to find the floor again, treated to a sudden brutality and ferocity so much more potent and senseless than she was ready. Pleasure swelled, raging moans and swells of heat coming on with fiery conviction and absolutely no time to handle all of it. Hard slams forward, made the table creak and groan as it endured the sudden brutality of wild, powerful thrusts. It was sudden and excessive, brutal rushes of dizzy and primal heat coming on with something bitter and mad to take on, proving to be far more than Ishtar could have been ready for, and therein lay the true excitement of letting it all go.

Ishtar's moans reached dizzy, fuck-addled messes of babbling confusion, a rush of pure desire and lust she didn’t for a moment try to act like she could resist. Every slam forward was a certain, senseless rush of conviction and bliss, one meant to keep her twisting underneath all this pressure as she took the senseless pace accepted the raw thrusts and the wicked thrill of getting fucked so hard. She wasn't able to resist this, all the senseless pleasures and the greedy delights hitting her with a spike of frenzied desire, a lust getting more potent and more focused by the second. This brutal king and his vicious method of claiming a woman was everything she could have hoped for, and she was happy to let him ravage her.

From her mouth spilled dizzy moans. Not even pleas and praise any longer, nothing sensible or able to process a shred of control left within her. All that Ishtar felt was gleeful depravity, a surrender into the spiraling haze of letting it all go, pleasure tearing through her ever quicker, ever hotter. Just a senseless, ceaseless march toward pleasure in its most wicked and depraved form. Pleasure continued to spike up and shiver through the hopeless goddess as her feet dangled over the floor, body getting pushed up along the table, then jerked back down by Vlad's hands with little direction or control. Everything was just brutal, a senseless push into chaos that kept her screaming.

The narrow, slender body Ishtar inhabited wasn't made to take this much cock this hard, but Ishtar was committed and certain, howling and bucking on against his thrusts without a care, riding out Vlad's brutality and soaking in the delight and the heat of being fucked ever harder and ever greedier. She loved everything being done to her, and as long as she could savour this sweet, unraveling mess of delight, she didn't see any reason why she should slow down now, but she didn't want to. Heaving back and forth, she sought only to keep going to get a steady rise further and hotter into this plunge of ecstasy, a pleasure so wild and so ferocious that she didn't know how she could have possibly contained all her pleasures, she didn't want to.

Climbing, throbbing, winding ecstasy kept beating down upon Ishtar, whose face twisted into ecstatic expressions of senseless delight, a growing joy so dizzy and so wild that she couldn’t help herself. She needed focus and sense, craved even a shred of understanding as she fell further and further out of focus, lacking in any hope of grasping this situation and wall that came with it, but she had to keep going, ramming back against Vlad's thrusts, at least for as much as she could amid his savage thrusts and the senseless glee of being pushed to her limits. There wasn't a shred of sense here, no moment of restraint or calm to save herself. But that was what made it so fucking exciting.

One final slam forward, a brutal stuffing of Ishtar's pussy with the king's proud, massive prick, and it was all over for Ishtar. Another flood of hot, thick cum, a primal rush of orgasmic heat that unraveled her as she came hard, flailing atop the table, pounded into while he filled her. The ecstatic mess of desire was truly unbelievable, wild, a primal rush of greed and glee she couldn't deal with. And yet, just as swiftly as he'd been upon her, Vlad pulled out, left her limp over the table with her pussy dripping, helpless and hopeless, left for the others to enjoy in her ruined state.

And enjoy her they did. The men kept coming, rolling Ishtar over onto her back, her stomach, her side, lifting her off the table entirely... Just using her. Using her as thoroughly as they could have ever wanted, fucking this goddess without restraint, as she goaded them off, encouraging them to cum inside of her and breed her until her final gasping breath. When the line of men had run dry, though, there wasn't any moment of sense left. Nobody tried to spare her dignity or clean her up. Ishtar simply lay cross-eyed on the table, drenched in cum, a smile spread across her lips as cum dripped out of her and into an ample puddle on the floor. With so many virile, powerful men in one place, the fertility goddess reached new heights of thoroughly rutted depravity.

A drop of cum could have impregnated her. But where would the fun have been in that?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
